Decisions and Changes
by Rory Granger
Summary: Rory gets pregnant, Dean's the father. She is dating Jess. Lit, probably LL
1. Lorelai didn't have an abortion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Decisions and Changes**

_Chapter 1: Lorelai didn't have an abortion_

She just turned around and walked away. She didn't bother to answer him. It was just enough; she didn't want him to get into her life like an intruder, telling her what to and what not to do.

But he was the father of her baby. He would be around either way. She smiled ironically, well, he wouldn't have to be around if she accepted his solution. But she never would.

She would never kill her baby. That's what an abortion was. She knew that tons of girls in her same situation would have one. But it would never be her case.

What about her mother? If she had liked that solution, Rory wouldn't be there, walking home, worried. No She would never do it. If Lorelai didn't do it... Why should Rory?

Wait! Lorelai! What would she think? She would be disappointed, even angry with her. She didn't want to tell her. She wasn't going to ran away, like her mother did, maybe she would accept Dean's proposal.

No, she wouldn't. She wasn't going to marry him just for the baby. They didn't love each other anymore; there was no reason to get married but the baby. And what about college? She wanted to go to college; if she married Dean it would be impossible to manage everything.

She had her baby though. Maybe it was going to be too hard to go to college AND take care of the baby. Maybe she would have to quit college. No she wouldn't do that. Well, she could handle it. If Lorelai could, why wouldn't she?


	2. To tell or not to tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_A/N:_ I'm really sorry I took so long to update! It's just I've been very busy over the past weeks. But I already wrote two more chapters so, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: To tell or not to tell_

She finally arrived home. She stood in front of the door for several minutes thinking on how to tell Lorelai. She would be so disappointed!

Suddenly, her mother opened the door and saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing out there?" She said with a bright smile "Standing in the cold and freezing to death?"

"I tried, but it didn't work" Rory answered "I'm coming in. Are you going out somewhere?"

"Not really, I just opened the door to catch some cold air and meet my daughter, who I was sure was standing in my front door." Lorelai answered, ironically. She made a face and then answered very sincerely:

"I was going to Luke's. I wanted to check out if you were there, or maybe with Jess somewhere. I couldn't page you and was starting to get worried. You usually don't take so long when getting some food. Unless... " She paused and checked Rory's bags "No, I thought you had eaten everything, but it's all here."

"Are you sure?" Rory grinned "The boxes are there, but that doesn't mean the food is actually inside them"

"You're right! I have to check that" Lorelai said while grabbing the bags from Rory's hands

"Could you do it inside?" Rory asked "I'm now officially freezing to death"

"Oh, all right honey" She answered, still checking the bags, as they entered the house.

She continued checking the boxes in the way to the kitchen. When they finally reached the table, she said: "You bad girl! Everything's here. If you had some time left, what stopped you from eating something? I just can't figure it out!" And she laughed and sit on the table.

Rory was at her side, taking of her coat, her scarf and her gloves. She laughed too and said: "Well, maybe I'm better than you ever expected me to be"

"That's for sure" Lorelai answered, her mouth full. "You want some?"

"No mom, thanks" Rory said with a tired voice "I'll just go to bed, I'm too tired to eat anything" And she entered her room.

"Are you sure you are you?" Loreali asked from the table, her mouth full

"Yes mom, I'm sure" She said from inside her room

"Ok, just checking" Lorelai answered.

Rory closed her door and lay on her bed. She hadn't told her mom. For the first time in her life, Rory Gilmore was keeping a secret from her mother for more than a week. And it didn't feel good.

* * *

A/N: This is it, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. What's wrong with Rory?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_A/N: _I'm really sorry I took so long to update! It's just I've been very busy over the past weeks. But this chapter is longer than the others, I'll try to improve that in the next ones. Something else, I'm so sorry I didn't accept anonymous reviews! I don't remember who asked me to check that, and I did. I fixed it, so I hope may of you will review now. Thanks to the ones that had reviewed.

* * *

_Chapter 3: What's wrong with Rory?_

"Hey Ror" Lorelai shouted from upstairs "are you up yet?"

"Yes Mom" She answered, "I'm actually waiting for you to go to Luke's"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai answered "But I have lo look pretty always. What about an important movie producer is on town looking for his new lead character? I should be perfect, but he looks at me and I'm not as pretty as always, so, he thinks I'm not for the part."

"I didn't think about that" Rory said, very serious "I' really don't want that to happen"

"Me neither" her mother answered

"But, mom, what would you do about me" Rory asked "I have to go to Chilton, I can't join you in your cinematographic adventure"

"You're right" Lorelai said, and paused for a minute, thinking, "Well, I guess you should have one of that fancy tutors that live with very rich families."

"You would hire me one of those?" Rory asked, very excited. Her mother nodded. "Then, I'm really sorry I just tried to ruin your career as a movie actress. And ruining my tutor's job at the same time"

"I forgive you" Lorelai said, very serious "And I'm sure your tutor will forgive you as soon as he meets you"

"I hope so," Rory said, while entering Luke's "I wouldn't like to get my tutor angry before we meet"

They sat at their usual table and waited for Luke to approach them. He appeared by their side two minutes later, leaving Jess behind the counter.

"Hi" He said "Are you going to kill yourselves with coffee this morning, again?" He asked rudely

"Yes we are" Lorelai answered "I love this kind of service, you know exactly what we're going to order and disapprove it" She said ironically "What do you thing Ror?" She said and faced her daughter.

Rory didn't have time to answer his mother. Suddenly, she got up from the table and run towards Luke's apartment, with her hands on her mouth. She was going to throw up.

"Rory!" Her mother managed to say, "Are you ok?" and Lorelai got to the stairs. But it was too late, Jess was worried too and he was running upstairs before Lorelai could even stand up.

"I'll go check on her," He shouted from the stairs.

When he got inside Luke's apartment, he saw Rory laying on the couch. She was pale, her eyes were red and she was crying. She didn't even notice him when he got inside. He walked towards her, quietly, very worried. Jess knew something was wrong with her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, softly.

She turned around and looked at him before answering:

"I'm fine" And she stood up, very slowly, with a lot of effort "Really, don't worry about me" She smiled and tried to hide her red eyes.

They both walked out of the room and walked downstairs, silently. Jess knew something was wrong, and he knew that Rory wouldn't tell him, even if he were her boyfriend. He sighed, maybe he wasn't supposed to know, and maybe it was nothing more than her period. That thoughts couldn't help him when they got downstairs and Lorelai said:

"Are you ok hun?" She was very worried; there was fear in her voice.

"Yes mom", Rory answered, "Maybe it was something I ate yesterday..." she continued.

They had been at one of Emily's events, not organized by her, but by one of her friends.

Rory sat down next to her mother and tried to change the subject:

"How's the inn, mom?" she asked. Her mom tried to forget what had just happened, and started to talk about her job, very excited. While she talked, Rory looked at Jess. She was so sad she couldn't tell him, he was worried and it was all her fault. But she just couldn't tell him, how would he react? Would he be angry with her? She couldn't answer her question; Luke arrived with two mugs of hot coffee and interrupted Lorelai.

"Here's your poison," he announced, placing them in front of the Gilmore Girls. Lorelai smiled at him. Rory suddenly realized something:

"I don't want coffee, Luke," She said, and looked at her mom. Trying to calm her, Rory added: "I just threw up, I should take care of myself for a couple of days, don't you think?" Rory tried to laugh, but she couldn't do more than a weird smile.

But Lorelai was still worried: "A Gilmore was rejecting coffee? Something has to be very bad." She thought.

Jess and Luke thought the same, but they didn't make any comments, that problem was something that the Gilmore's had to talk by themselves. Luke took back Rory's mug without saying anything. There was a tense silence in the diner for several minutes, while Lorelai was drinking her coffee.

"I can give you a ride," Lorelai said when she finished. She stood up and looked at her daughter. Rory was so weak; she couldn't just leave her there.

No mom, thanks, I'm fine" Rory said, trying to smile. She stood up and almost fainted. Lorelai hold her by an arm and Rory continued: "See? I'm fine"

She was far from fine, and she knew it. Everyone in the diner knew it, including Jess, Luke and, of course, Lorelai. But she didn't want to tell them, she didn't want to tell anybody, she remembered Dean's reaction and shivered, no one should know it.

Lorelai looked at her and knew Rory was keeping something from her, but she respected her daughter's space, she wouldn't ask her... yet. She could wait, but not too long.


	4. A mother's feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_A/N:_ I'm really sorry I took so long to update! It's just I've been very busy over the past weeks. But this chapter is longer than the others, I'll try to improve that in the next ones.

Chapter four: A mother's feeling 

Rory walked outside the diner. She was very weak, but no one had to notice. She walked to the bus stop, slowly, feeling her new life. Thinking about Lorelai. Jess run towards her and hug her. Then he kissed her goodbye without asking anything. The bus arrived and Rory stepped inside. What would her mother think? She always knew everything, and Rory had always liked it, but this time it was a frightening thought.

Lorelai was still in the diner, thinking about Rory. What was wrong about her girl? She sighed and saw Jess running to the street. She observed him. He run towards Rory and hugged her, then, he kissed her, a short, sweet kiss. Lorelai suddenly panicked. That kiss was too sweet, too tender. She had seen them kiss before; she had seen Rory and Dean kiss before. She had never seen such kind of kiss. Lorelai suddenly realized what was wrong about her baby.

Rory walked through the crowded aisle, almost out of herself. She didn't notice the school life going around her. She walked to her locker and opened it. But life was just going on around her; she was not inside reality. She was so absent, so scared about everything. When Jess had kissed her she suddenly realized that he was her boyfriend, but not the father of the baby. What would he think? Everything was so confusing; everything was so unreal. She had found out just a week before, she had talked to Dean, but nothing had improved. Dean wanted an abortion, Rory didn't. She hadn't told anyone, not even Jess, not even her mother.

She thought about Chilton, about her future. She thought about how everything was going to change with that child. Everything she had fought so hard for, all the things she had ever dreamed about in her life. Her life at Chilton, her dream about going to Harvard, nothing was ever going to be the same as it was.

After school, Rory arrived home early, walked to her room and lay on her bed. In less than five minutes she was asleep. She was too tired to think, she was too scared to think.

Lorelai walked inside the inn for the seventh time that day. Was she right about Rory? Nothing was working well that day. Was Rory really not a virgin? The tablecloths never came, the guests complained, the food went cold and five of the complaining clients left the inn, due to bad service. But why didn't she tell her? Sookie was running from the kitchen to the dining room and back to the kitchen again, screaming like a freak, her food was never bad, she yelled, it was just cold due to the tablecloths. Was it with Dean or with Jess her first time? Michel yelled at Sookie and two more clients left the inn, this time they were scared about that insane french man. But, was she really pregnant? Nothing was working that day. Lorelai decided to leave early, that way she would have some time to think.

She didn't want to arrive home just yet; she wanted a cup of coffee at Luke's. She arrived there still worried; she entered the diner and saw Jess. That boy might be the first one for Rory. That boy might be the father of her baby. Lorelai was so sure that had happened between them that almost felt betrayed by him. Like he had something with her daughter that she would never accomplish. It was a very stupid thought, she said to herself, because she was Rory's mother, not Rory's boyfriend, there must be some things that she shared with Jess but not with her. Even though, that made her a bit jealous, her daughter was becoming an independent woman right in front of her eyes.

When she arrived home she found her daughter asleep on her bed. She walked inside the room and sat down on the chair at Rory's feet. Lorelai stayed there for about an hour, thinking, until her daughter woke up.

"Hey" Lorelai greeted "I'm worried about you" she started "Tell me what's wrong"

Rory sat on her bed, and after a moment she said: "there's something I have to tell you mom"

But she stopped right there, waiting for an answer. When Lorelai remained silent, Rory continued:

"I'm not a virgin mom, I did it for the first time with Dean. It was about three months ago, when we where still together. He asked me if I really loved him, I said yes, even thought I was not sure. He started kissing me more intently, and suddenly asked me if I wanted to do it. I felt trapped. I had to. I had just said I really loved him, I had to do it with him, and so I did. But a month after that we broke up, just because I felt used, I felt like he wanted to make sure I loved him, but I was not sure, and he knew that. Now I'm pregnant with Dean's baby."


	5. Telling the boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I do own the plot line and Rory's baby.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to me to update! And I'm sorry for all the grammar or spelling mistakes that I've made, this is not my mother tongue. I'm from Chile so, I'll appreciate all the help I can get to improve my writting

* * *

_Chapter 5: Telling the boys_

Luke was finishing the day at he diner. He had already cleaned everything and it was officially closed. Luke could hear Jess' music coming from the second floor. He would be already asleep. A knock on the door drove him out of his thoughts. Lorelai was at the door, her eyes red from crying. Luke hurried and opened her. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Luke didn't know what to do; he just rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

She pulled back and said, between sobs: "I'm sorry Luke" she cleaned her face with the back of her hand "It's just..."

"It's ok" He interrupted her and went behind the counter "You need some coffee" Taking a cup, he poured her some. She sat at the counter and took a sip from the cup.

"Thanks"

"What happened?" He asked

"She's pregnant" was her only answer.

"What?" he yelled, out of himself "I swear, he has to be responsible about this! Why didn't I listen to you? You told me he was trouble a thousand times! I just couldn't listen!"

"It wasn't him" Lorelai interrupted "It was Dean"

"Dean?" Luke said, looking surprised "I knew he was no good! I knew it since he broke up with her"

"It really doesn't matter now." Lorelai said

"You're right" He was calmer now "How is she? How are you? You need more coffee?" Not waiting for an answer, he refilled her cup

"Thanks" She took a sip "Everything I did to prevent this was so useless Luke, history repeats itself"

* * *

They hadn't spoke in a week, or maybe two. Rory didn't know; she had lost track of time. She couldn't blame her mother; everything was Rory's fault.

Lorelai had frozen her out since that night. "I told you to go on the pill" eight words "I told you to go on the pill" That was the only thing she managed to say before leaving her room. Rory just sat there, she didn't know what to do or say, she couldn't even cry.

"I told you to go on the pill" Those words kept bumping into her head "I told you to go on the pill." Yes, she did tell her. And Rory didn't listen. They were safe, though, at least, they thought they were. Did it really matter after all? When she was already pregnant?

Jess' kiss brought her back to reality. She kissed him back, with guilt. She pulled back, tears dropping from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Did I bite you?"

"No, you didn't" she smiled, but started crying again "I'm so sorry!"

"About what?" Jess sounded worried

"I've been lying to you" she told him, between sobs, "I have something to tell you that I've been hiding for a while now." Rory cleaned her face with the back of her hand and continued talking "I'm pregnant. With Dean's baby" She looked down, she couldn't bear to look at his eyes after that. "I'm so sorry" she continued, and started crying again. Jess didn't say anything, he was too shocked to talk. He just hugged her, kissed her forehead and drove her home.

* * *

"So, you did it, huh?" Luke yelled at him in the middle of the vegetable aisle. Dean turned around, wondering what Luke was talking about.

"I did what?" he yelled back

"You know what you did, you moron!" Luke grabbed the neck of his shirt. "Come here, outside" He yelled, walking out and dragging Dean with him. Everyone at Doose's was looking at them. All the customers followed them, while Taylor complained to Luke:

"You can't do that! This is a private place! I'm getting this to the town council! Hey you!" he turned to face some clients "Don't go, there's nothing to see out there!"

Obviously, no one listened to him and everyone went outside, they wouldn't miss that. Luke was still holding Dean.

"You did it, you moron!" He released him "You got her pregnant!"

"Rory?"

"Yes, who else? Have you slept with someone else lately?"

"No... I mean... I know... Rory" Dean mumbled "But I offered her to marry me"

""Yeah right" Luke was still yelling "And you seriously thought she was stupid enough to say yes?"

"Well, she doesn't have to say yes" Dean tried to explain "She doesn't have to have the baby, you know?"

"You stupid bastard" Luke grabbed his shirt again "Go to hell, and hurry, before I get you a non-stop one way ticket" He released him and went back to the diner. Dean stayed there as the customers went back into the store. Babbette was one of them. She just sighed and went to see Miss Patty. Dean took his apron off and threw it to the street, he just left, angry.

* * *

"Hey Luke" Rory greeted, entering the diner. She looked tired and sat at the counter "I need two huge coffees to go, please"

"Long day, huh?" Luke asked, looking at her

"Too long, I think it's been a month, not just a day"

"I'm not serving coffee to you" He started cleaning the counter

"No? Why?" she asked, puzzled, and then realized "You know, don't you?"

"If you want to kill yourself drinking that poison, it's ok to me" he started "But hurting that innocent baby is a hole different issue." He smiled at her "But I have some decaf" He took a cup poured her some. "Congratulations, very bad timing ad awful choice of the father, but who cares, right?" She smiled at him "You'll be just fine, as your mother was"

"Thank you, Luke" Rory took a sip of her coffee and frowned "I think I'm not going to have as much coffee as before"

* * *

A/N: That's it. I hope you liked it, I'm updating soon, I promise. Now, please review!


	6. Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I love you**

It was Sunday, again, another two weeks and nobody else knew about it. Not even her best friend Lane, Rory was so embarrassed that she just couldn't tell her.

That particular day, she was laying on the couch, in her living room. She was trying to watch T.V. but instead, she was almost asleep. The doorbell rang once, twice, she got up, half sleeping, and opened the door. What was waiting for her at the other side waked her up.

Jess was standing there, holding three huge bags.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi" she greeted back. "Come in" They walked inside very awkwardly until Jess started talking.

"I thought you might need help" He put the bags on the floor and pulled a book from one of them: _"What to expect when you're expecting"_ and handed it to her. She smiled, tears on her eyes.

"Wait, I have more" He chose another bag and pulled a book from it: _"Potty-training your toddler and some other interesting stuff" _he handed it to her. She smiled and started:

"Jess you…" but he interrupted her. "This two bags are yours" he handed her the bags. "And this is mine" He pulled a third book from the third bag: _"She's pregnant and I'm freaking out: a guide for expectant dads" _he handed it to her. She was crying at this time, but Jess couldn't let her say anything:

"I've missed you this last two weeks, I had to be away to think, but I really missed you." He hugged her "and I'm willing to take care of this baby, I've thought about it and I'm sure, I want to be the father of your baby."

She was crying, but managed to say: "You don't have to, you know?" she looked at him in the eye "We can still be together. It's a huge responsibility and you don't have to take it."

"I want to do it," He said

"It's just that I don't want you to feel pressured to" She explained, but he interrupted her with a kiss.

"I want to do it because I love you" he said, and blushed intently, that was the first time he said those words. Rory smiled and answered:

"I love you two, Jess"

* * *

"You should tell them" Luke said, out of the blue, to the troubled Lorelai sitting at the counter, in front of him.

"Why did you say that?" she smiled "I've been sitting here for an hour, and the only thing you could say, for a whole hour, is: You should tell them"

"I just think you should" he answered, cleaning the counter.

"What for?" she looked down "To start WWIII?"

"The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends"

"No, see, It doesn't work that way, they'll hate me and Rory for the rest of our lives. The only innocent would be the kid"

"You never know, just give it a try" and with that said, he went over to a table to get the order.

"I do know" She turned around to face him "They are my parents"

Luke didn't answer.

"Luke! I've known them my entire life!"

Still no response, after a few minutes, she left.

* * *

Lorelai opened the door at her house; she found Rory and Jess soundly asleep on the couch, surrounded by books. They were on each other's arms and looked very happy. They were dressed, though, so she sighed. Lorelai took a blanket from a nearby table to cover them. When she picked it up, she found a big stock of books, she checked the titles: All of them were about pregnancy or parenting. There was even a book of names, marked with pink and blue flags on different pages. She opened it on the first page, it read: "There are thousands of ways to name a baby, may we come up with the best one for ours. I love you, Jess"

She read it again; it was not an illusion. She couldn't believe it. Lorelai turned around and picked the blanket up, she covered the couple, remembering that night when they met and she hated him so much, she would've never thought how much she was going to like him.

* * *

This is it! I hope you liked it, 'cause I loved it! Thank you for all the reviews! You're so sweet! I'm going to answer all the reviews you give, beginning on next chapter. (It's too late to answer all the others; I'm really sleepy!) Please R/R!!! 


	7. The Twin Pillars

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 7: The Twin Pillars**

"I'm not coming" Rory was seated at the sofa, her arms crossed.

"Yes you are" Lorelai grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the sofa.

"No mom" She answered "Just tell them something, anything, that I'm sick or with lots of homework. Tell them I'm really sorry, but I'm not coming."

"Because of the baby" her mother stated

"Yeah"

"You have to tell them" Lorelai tried to convince her "Or they will find out through somebody else"

"They'll hate me"

"Not as much as they hated me"

"I know" Rory smiled "Ok, I'll go, let me go change"

"Hurry up dear daughter of mine" Lorelai yelled as Rory walked to her bedroom, "We're already late"

"Like you cared" was the girl's response.

* * *

"So, she's pregnant" Luke turned to look at Jess, monitoring his reaction. They were at the dinner, it was already closed. Jess was finishing cleaning the tables and Luke was almost done checking the till. Jess looked at him "I know" he stated, and went back to the table.

"And what will you do?"

"Be there" Jess never talked much.

"You do know that's Dean's baby?"

"Jeez, I didn't, I thought that she could get pregnant from a hug. I'm sorry, my mistake."

"Jess…"

"I know its Dean's baby!"

"So? What are you going to do?" Luke stared at the boy "You're not gonna be its father, are you?"

"I don't have time for this" Jess walked behind the counter and pulled a book from a bag. He left it next to Luke. "I'm done here" He ended, put the towel on its place and went upstairs.

Luke took the book and read the title: "_She's pregnant and I'm freaking out: a guide for expectant dads" _Very surprised, he took another book from the bag, the same topic. He checked all the books, they were all about pregnancy. He couldn't believe it, that rebel Liz had sent him had become a responsible man.

* * *

"I told you yesterday, Lorelai" Emily Gilmore, seated on her sofa with a glass of wine in her hand, looked angrily at her daughter.

"No, mom, you didn't" It was the third time she said that.

"Yes, I told you" Emily turned to her husband "Didn't I, Richard? I told her, didn't I?"

"I can't say anything" he answered, behind the newspaper "I usually don't spy your phone calls, Emily"

"It's ok mom" Lorelai was getting tired "You're having your DAR meeting at the inn, Tuesday at three."

"That's right" the old woman smiled "It's settled then"

"Yes mom, it's settled"

"Wonderful" Emily smiled.

"So, girls, what's new on your lives?" Richard put aside the newspaper "Tell me Rory, How's school?"

"It's fine" she answered

"Actually" Lorelai started "Rory has something to tell you both."

"Really" Emily wondered happily and turned to face her "What is it Rory?"

"Come on honey" Lorelai tried to motivate her "Tell your grandparents"

Rory looked at them alternatively, she was scared. With a sigh, she announced:

"I'm pregnant"

Silence, no one talked at the Gilmore's Manor for about a minute. Richard and Emily Gilmore took a sip of their drinks.

"Well, I have work to do" Richard stood up and headed to his studio.

"We haven't had dinner yet" Emily turned to face her husband

"I'm not hungry anymore, Emily" He answered and went to his studio. After a couple of minutes of silence, the maid entered the room:

"Dinner is ready, Mrs Gilmore"

"Thank you, Greta" She got up and turned to the silent Lorelais "Let's go girls." They got up and followed her to the dinning room.

It was a very silent dinner. No one talked; the only noises were the ones of the knives and forks hitting the plates.

"I'm going to get more cheese" Emily got up and went to the kitchen, she seemed angry. The girls looked at each other and Lorelai said, while standing up:

"I guess I'm going to help her" Rory just nodded, and Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Emily was cutting some cheese into pieces. She was so upset, so disappointed. Little Rory, perfect little Rory; the angel with good grades and excellent manners had screwed up. She had repeated her mom's mistake. At first, Emily thought that would happen eventually, but then, when she got into Chilton, Emily had had hopes. A very small hope, that was now gone.

Lorelai stepped in "Mom…" she started, but Emily interrupted her:

"It was him, wasn't he? That rude boy! I told you he was no good! I knew it since I met him; he had a black eye for god's sake! And you! You, Lorelai, you just couldn't act like a mother, could you? No, you were the cool mom, the one that lets the daughter do everything! Now she's pregnant, that's what you got by being the cool mom! I knew it, I just knew it. History repeats itself! But I had big hopes about this girl, this lovely little girl. I was so proud when I presented her at her debutant ball! I kept repeating myself: 'She's not Lorelai, She won't screw up' Well, she did. She will never fulfil the dreams I had about you! " She started crying.

Lorelai turned around and got to the dinning room. She took her daughter and drove home.

* * *

I updated!! Amazing isn't it? I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner! It's just that I'm going through this whole application to college process. In my country you have a test that counts for almost all your eligibility! I was freaking out!

Happily, that's over and I'm in a great college and looking forward to starting classes, next year. (In Chile we start the school year on March and finish it on December, from fall to summer)

Now, the thank you notes:

**Katie 05:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this one too. I took a lot to update, I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner this time.

**Lora:** That was not it! I had to continue it, or you may have killed me!!! Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this one too.

**Ashley:** Super tight?? I'm sorry, I don't understand… Thanks for the review, I hope yo liked this one too.

**lil Gillian:** Thank you, Tiffany. I'm really happy that you liked it. I love Jess, I think he could be very lovely if he wanted to. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**smile1: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review, you haven't missed one! I hope you liked this chapter too.


End file.
